


Danatole: short cuddle fic

by Sappho_is_my_role_model



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Anatole - Freeform, Anatole Kuragin - Freeform, Danatole, Fyodor Dolokhov - Freeform, M/M, Nothing explicit, cuddle fic, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappho_is_my_role_model/pseuds/Sappho_is_my_role_model
Summary: Anatole misses his husband. Obviously he can’t say that to anyone. He waits for his visit to be over and he goes home to find something utterly adorable.





	Danatole: short cuddle fic

**Author's Note:**

> As I’ve said before these are for practice so please be easy on me.

Anatole was visiting Hélène this day. Hélène was bickering on and on about how her life was terrible, how Anatole needs to come see her, how his breath smells after eating pork. Yada yada yada.

Anatole just really missed his lover. Forbidden love became not so forbidden with good hiding and coverups. 

His lover Dolokhov has been all he thought about today. Usually he has other things on his mind, but today he really did cherish and miss the man he calls his husband.

Anatoles knee was shaking on the ride home. He was so close, yet so far. This was one of the only days Dolokhov was not busy. One of the only days Dolokhov was not working and Anatole had to schedule seeing his sister this day. He could slap himself for it.

Soon he was at home, rushing inside and greeting the maids sloppily. He just wanted to see his husband, nothing more nothing less.

Anatole made his way up the stairs and through his door. He shut it carefully and locked it.

Dolokhov wasn’t on the desk reading so he must be alseep. Anatole looked to his bed to see the most utterly adorable thing in the world.

It was Dolokhov, as cute as ever in his clothes. They are a bit bigger on him because of his height but it looked so cute.

He was wearing his Olive coat, sleeves bunched up on his fingers. His hands close to his heart. He also was wearing what Anatole recognized as his white button up. He wore that on their first date. Dolokhov was half covered in a sheet and a blanket. His glasses were pushed on top of his head and he had a book to his side. 

Anatole sighed with a content smile rising on his face. He was so glad to be home.

he kicked off his boots and removed his overcoat. Anatole unbuttoned some buttons on his shirt and removed his socks.

Anatole climbed into bed carefully snuggling up in Dolokhov, who unconsciously accepted. 

Anatole was the big spoon, wrapping his arm around Dolokhov. Their hands intertwined. Anatole missed Dolohov's hands. So warm and so gentle. 

Dolohov shifted. “Anatole?” 

“Yes dear?”

“Oh good, you’ve been gone for far too long.” Dolokhov turned over and gave a peck on Anatoles lips. “I thought I wouldn’t see you till night.”

“You guessed wrong my angel.”

“Lucky me.” Dolokhov went back to kissing and holding Anatole. Loving every minute of it.

Anatole loved being kissed and held. Anatole loved every minute of it.

The two love birds enjoyed every second of their closeness. Outside their rooms they have to act like brothers or merely just friends. But here they can be who they truly are. Lovers. They don’t have to pretend here

”so what made you wear my clothing?” Anatole nuzzled into Dolohkovs neck, admiring the warmth radiating across his skin.

”it felt nice. And..” Dolokhov said this part quietly. “I missed you.”

”say that a little louder I couldn’t hear you” Anatole teased.

”oh stop it! You know exactly what I said rich boy.” Dolokhov kicked him lightly.

”I won’t stop ever solider boy.” 

Anatole kissed Dolohov's forehead, then his cheek, then he pecked his mouth. Dolohov laughed leaning closer into Anatole. 

They laid like that for hours. They switched spoons and kissed several times. They were content and happy with themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really really hope it wasn’t too bad.


End file.
